wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Boska Komedia (Porębowicz)/Niebo - Pieśń XXX
Poeta podziwia w Empireum ognistą rzekę światła, którego iskry opadają na porośnięte kwieciem brzegi, kontempluje mistyczną Różę utworzoną z aniołów i zbawionych i spostrzega tron przeznaczony dla Henryka VII. 1 Gdy sześć tysięcy mil od nas godzina :Szósta najwyższą gorącością zionie, :A ziemia cień swój do poziomu zgina, 4 Zaś u nas niebo w swej najgłębszej stronie :Czyni się takie, że w nim gwiazda srebrna :Bledszym i coraz bledszym światłem płonie, 7 Stąpi-li słońca przejasna służebna :Jeszcze krok dalej, to, idąc, wypruwa :Do ostatniego gwiezdnych iskier stebna. 10 Tak ów korowód, gdy ciągle przefruwa :Dokoła punktu, co mię spiorunował, :A zda się wsnutym w to, co sam osnuwa, 13 Bladł jak te gwiazdy u niebieskich pował; :Więc miłość i gwiazd zdziałało zniknięcie, :Żem ku mej pani znów oczy kierował. 16 Gdybym to wszystko chciał w jednym momencie :Skupić, co o jej powiedziałem krasie, :Jeszcze byś słabe miał o niej pojęcie. 19 Tak zmysły ziemskie zwycięża, iż zda się, :Że tylko jeden On, co dał ją światu, :Jej cudem w pełni święty wzrok napasie. 22 Bardziej się czuję od jej majestatu :Przybity niźli w którąkolwiek porę :Komik lub tragik od swego tematu. 25 Jako się słońca lęka oko chore, :Tak ja, uśmiechu jej rażon postrzałem, :Tu z wyobraźnią własną rozbrat biorę. 28 Od dnia pierwszego, gdy jej twarz ujrzałem :Na naszym świecie, do tych chwil zachwytu :Sławić ją nigdy się nie zawahałem. 31 Teraz nie mogę iść dalej, bo mi tu :Siła ustawa poetyzująca, :Tak jak artyście, kiedy dobiegł szczytu. 34 Taką przepiękną kiedyś głośniej brzmiąca :Tuba wysławi niż to samo pienie, :Które wieść musi rzecz trudną do końca. 37 Z głosem i gestem, jak wódz nad stworzenie, :Mówiła: „Otośmy z najszerszej włości :Wlecieli w jaśni przeczystej przestrzenie. 40 W jaśnię duchową a pełną miłości, :Miłości dobra, które trwa w uciesze, :Uciesze wyższej nad wszystkie słodkości. 43 Tu ujrzysz obu wojsk niebiańskie rzesze: :Jednę tak, jak się przystroi do lotu :W ów dzień, gdy rzuci swe ziemskie pielesze". 46 Jak się duch wzroku od słońca migotu :Rozprzęga, po czym przestaje być czuły :Na kształty nawet dużego przedmiotu, 49 Tak gdy mię żywe jasności osnuły, :Źrenica ślepnie i nic nie dostrzega :W owych rozłogach bez dna i kopuły. 52 „Miłość kojąca od brzega do brzega :To niebo, wita błyskiem każdą świecę, :Bo tak ją łacniej w swych ogniach zażega". 55 Zaledwie krótkie te słowa pochwycę, :Gdym poznał, że się w mej górnej podróży :Wynoszę poza sił ludzkich granicę. 58 A wzrok mój nabrał takiej mocy dużej, :Tak stał się zdolny wszelkiego widoku, :Że odtąd w żadnym blasku się nie zmruży. 61 Ujrzałem światłość w postaci potoku: :Światłość ognistą między brzegów dwoje, :Malownych barwą wczesnej pory roku. 64 Ze strugi iskier wytryskały roje :I zapadały w ukwieconej błoni, :Niby rubiny w złociste zawoje. 67 Potem jak gdyby omdlałe od woni :Zanurzały się znowu w cudną pianę: :To wynikały, to ginęły w toni. 70 „Szczytne tęsknoty, po których w nieznane :Kraje wylatać taki żar cię piecze, :Tym mi są milsze, im bardziej wezbrane. 73 Napić się musisz wody, co tu ciecze, :Nim swoje wielkie ugasisz pragnienie — :Tak do mnie słońce moich oczu rzecze. — 76 Rzeka, topazów przezrocze kamienie :W nurtach wędrowne, zieleń uśmiechnięta, :To przyszłych cudów są zwiastuny — cienie. 79 Nie, by rzecz była przez się niepojęta, :Lecz to ci pełne widzenie zakłóca, :Że nosisz jeszcze lękliwości pęta". 82 Nigdy dziecina, kiedy się ocuca :W późniejszej, niźli jeść zwykła, godzinie, :Tak się skwapliwie do piersi nie rzuca, 85 Jak ja, zwierciadło kiedy z oczu czynię :I całym ciałem chylę się po leki :Ku fali, co na lek dla oczu płynie. 88 A ledwo z niej się napiły powieki :I duch mój ledwo z niej światłości zarwie, :Gdy mi się kula czyni z owej rzeki. 91 Jak w czasie zapust człek chodzący w larwie, :Skoro ją zdejmie, zmieniwszy pozory, :Wraz przed oczyma w innej staje barwie, 94 Tak się zmieniły we wspanialsze twory :Iskry i kwiaty — i oto widziałem :W okazałości dwa niebieskie dwory. 97 O Blasku Boży, przez który widziałem :Królestwa prawdy chwałę nadobłoczną, :Daj mi opisać tak, jak ją widziałem. 100 Światłość to zatem, czyniąca widoczną :Twarz Stworzyciela poprzed stworzeń wzrokiem, :Które w nim jednym, wiedzą, że odpoczną. 103 A rozciąga się kolistym otokiem :Tyle, że całe jego rozpowicie :Byłoby słońcu pasem zbyt szerokiem. 106 Całe z promieni, przegląda się w szczycie :Owego Pierworuchowego koła, :Co bierze odeń i władzę, i życie. 109 A jak pagórek od stóp aż do czoła :Odbija w wodzie kształt swój, gdyż mu miło :Widzieć się strojnym i w kwiaty, i w zioła, 112 Tak ponad światłem wokół się piętrzyło :W tysiąc tysięcy stopni każdą stroną :To, co zostaje z nas poza mogiłą. 115 A gdy najniższe stopnie tyle chłoną :Wielkiego światła, pomyśl, jak go wiele :Chłonie ta Róża całą swą koroną! 118 Ile więc liści wszerz i wzdłuż się ściele, :Tyle mi widne było w swej postaci, :W liczbie i jaśni to rajskie wesele. 121 Dalekość ani bliskość tam nie płaci, :Albowiem w sferze Boga majestatu :Moc swoją prawo przyrodzone traci. 124 W ośrodek żółty wieczystego kwiatu, :Co się rozrasta, piększy i śle wonie :W cześć słońca, które wiosnę daje światu, 127 Jak ten, co milczy, ale chęcią płonie :Mówienia, rwanym był od Beatryczy: :„Patrz — rzekła — ile białych szat tu wionie. 130 Zmierz, ile gród nasz w głąb i wokół liczy; :Patrz, tak są świętych pełne nasze ławy, :Że już niewiele dusz się tutaj życzy. 133 Na wielkim krześle, któregoś ciekawy, :Bo się w królewskim błyszczy dyjademie, :Nim ty sam rajskiej pokosztujesz strawy, 136 Zasiędzie dusza Henryka; on ziemię :Italską przyjdzie ratować z ruiny :I niegotowe do poprawy plemię. 139 Chciwości ślepa, z czyjej władasz winy?! :Przez ciebie ludzie równi z niemowlęty: :Głodne, a nie chcą ssać piersi matczynej. 142 A będzie siedział na stolicy świętej :W on czas ten, który cesarzowi wszędzie :Jawnie i tajnie zechce czynić wstręty. 145 Ale go krótko na szczytnym urzędzie :Pan Bóg zachowa; strącon do otchłani, :Tam gdzie mag Szymon w wiecznym gore swędzie, 148 Przywali sobą onego z Anagni". Raj 30